fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 22
Julie has arrived after twenty-five minutes... Julie) Oh hi! ' 'Samantha) Hey... Julie) Can I come in? ''' '''Samantha) Yeah... Julie) *Walks in* So...Thanks for accepting my apology... Samantha) You're welcome Julie) Can you tell me what happened? How you are? How Alexandria is? How Arric is? When's your next baby due? Are we friends? ''' '''Samantha) Are you asking too many questions? .-. Julie) Yes, I am asking too many questions ''' '''Samantha) There we go... Julie) Yeah... Samantha) I really can only say that we were in a car accident and attacked...Whatever attacked us was on Arric's side and was speeding...Tigera protected us and well, Tigator blow the attacker up... Osbyss Tigator) That's me! ''' '''Julie) Well...Thanks Tigator Lustinun Tigera) ... Julie) Thanks to you too, Tigera ''' '''Lustinun Tigera) You're welcome Samantha) Anyways...I'm fine and Alexandria's fine...The one doctor said Arric had a severe concussion, but he's not telling me anything else... Julie) Strange... Samantha) Yeah ' '''Julie) So when's your baby due? ' '''Samantha) Not for another five to six months... Julie) Is the baby a boy or girl? ''' '''Samantha) I never answer that question... Julie) Well, what names do you have in mind? ' '''Samantha) For a boy, Aaron...For another girl, haven't decided ' '''Julie) Okay Samantha) By the way, are we friends? My answer is...Well, I haven't had enough time to decide...You're nice, I think you deserve to be with Arric, and yeah...We could possibly be friends... Julie) =D ' '''Samantha) And you do know you can sit down, right? ' 'Julie) Yeah...*Sits down next to Samantha* ' '''Samantha) And you know what...I kind-of have to go...My puppy probably needs more food... Julie) Uh... Samantha) What? ' '''Julie) Have you watched the news? ' '''Samantha) *Looks towards Arric* You told them to not destroy the house... Julie) Okay...Well, it was destroyed... Samantha) Is everyone safe? ''' '''Julie) Everyone's okay, but your mother... Samantha) ... Julie) She's in another room, I think... Samantha) What happened to her? ''' '''Julie) Your mansion collapsed, all I need to say... Samantha) How? ''' '''Julie) I don't know... Samantha) And since my mansion is destroyed, like you said, hopefully W- and he's not around... Julie) Well, do you want to see your mother, I'll stay here with Arric... Osbyss Tigator) Does that mean I'm free! ' '''Lustinun Tigera) No...I'm staying here ' 'Samantha) Yeah, you're not blowing stuff up! ' 'Osbyss Tigator) AWW COME ON! ' '''Comosa) You're a bad kitty! Culburym) And I actually agree with her... Osbyss Tigator) I'LL BLOW YOU TWO UP THEN! ''' '''Lustinun Tigera) No, you will not... Samantha) Okay...Comosa, Culburym...You're coming with Alexandria and me...Tigera you stay here and make sure you-know-who doesn't destroy anything... Julie) And I'll watch him too ' '''Samantha) Okay...You ready, Alexandria? ' '''Alexandria) *With pacifier in mouth* BABABA! ( Samantha gets up and walks away with Alexandria, while Comosa and Culburym go back into her purse ) ''' '''Julie) See ya! Samantha) I'll be back *Exits the room* ' 'D-BC: Episode 23 Grade of D-BC: Episode 22? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Julie Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Arric Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Lustinun Tigera Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Comosa Category:Culburym